


Chasing Cars

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dreaming, Drug Use, Fic for video, Flashbacks, Future, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, M/M, Past, Searching, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a dear friend of mine created a video for me, so I wrote a fan fiction for it! Reid is kidnapped again and he sees his past, present, and future with Aaron Hotchner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP8wqELiYZM&list=FL13-YzsQYHWg-bf--zzfARw   
> This is the video.  
> PLEASE WATCH BEFORE READING!!!

He had been missing for two weeks.

**...**

The room shifted again. A _fist bump?_ He can tell that he is on the jet, but fist bumping Aaron Hotchner? A smiling Aaron Hotchner at that.  _When did that happen?_  He was with the people he loved the most, the people he considered family. But he couldn't remember this event happening. He had an eidetic memory for crying out loud! He should have remembered this.

**...**

The room started to shift again, everything going into a blur an coming back into sight with a totally new surrounding. He could feel the chill of cement underneath his unconscious body. He could see himself lying on the filth basement floor. If he wanted to he could reach out and place that stubborn piece of hair back in its assigned place. It was almost as if his spirit had lifted out of his drugged body. But that was impossible. Right?

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw himself back on the jet. But this time it was when he was much younger, and had that stupid haircut that made him look like a college student from the 50's. Gideon. He could see Gideon. This had to be a memory. As he made his way through the jet he saw himself, with the team, playing poker. Himself, Hotchner (again), Morgan, and JJ. Of course this was once again a time of his victorious winnings. He sees himself looking at up Hotchner, who was smiling after reminding his team that their youngest was born and raised in Vegas. 

He turns his head and a flash of memories came to him. The canister rockets, Hotch picking him up of the leaf covered ground after Hankle. Dowd. Him saving Hotch's life before the unsub could blow a hole through his head. Hotch thanking him at the back of the ambulance. 

**...**

He was ripped from his memories when someone kicked in in the gut. Opening his eyes he say a red stiletto. He looked up at the blurry figure, seeing a light bulb hanging from a chain behind its head. The person was saying something he could hear a high pitched squeal in the background. He tried to hold his head up, he really did, but he could feel the darkness overcoming him again. Sleep taking over is body. 

**...**

It was white. Everything was white. Except for the black suit he was dressed in. Looking around he saw his team, Jennifer, David, Aaron, Derek, and Alex... His eyes lingered on Aaron.  _Why Aaron?_  

The car ride back to Quantico when Hotch told Reid about the divorce. He asked something that he knew for a fact Hotch had never been asked before. He asked what _**HE**_ wanted. And the reply still had him wondering what he meant. And the way Hotch so casually looked over at him. Like they were best friends who grew up together and told each other everything without thinking about the consequences. 

**...**

He could smell the odor of copper. Blood. Running down is cheek from his nose. Liking his lips he could taste it. The metallic flavor. Stinging his tongue. He could tell that the drug was wearing off because he was able to sit up for the first time since he had been in this dirt hole. His leg was captured by a long rusted chain. He yanked on it a few times just to see in it would budge. With no hope he looked around. There were jars on the wall, each holing a gruesome unknown substance. He could hear the boards creaking above his head and could feel the dust falling on him. There was so much commotion above him. Doors hitting walls and many footsteps. Yelling, there was a lot of yelling. Then a gun shot. Spencer felt his blood run cold. Slowly he stood and rushed to the side wall close to the stairs, his chain dragging behind him. 

Someone above must have heard the chain rattle because he could hear running and then the basement door swinging open. The lights flicked on and he shielded his eyes. The person started to descend down the stair slowly. Thanking his quick wit, Spencer found a chunk of food, most likely a fire log, near is feet. He braced himself, ready to swing. When he saw the shadow of a person he quickly swung the log out and hit the person in the middle. The figure went down with a groan of pain. 

In the light coming from the top of the stairs, Spencer could tell that it was a man.  _Oh, God..._ It was Hotchner. 

"Shit." Hotch grumbled.

"Oh my God! Hotch!" Spencer's eyes started to swell with tears.

Aaron shot up and wrapped his arms around Reid. Spencer was crying hysterically. He shushed him by lowering his head into his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Hotch asked. 

Spencer didn't get the time to answer because he heard Morgan and JJ come running don the stairs. JJ came rushing to him and threw her arms around him while Hotch unlocked his chained foot.

"Spence are you okay?" She asked sweetly brushing his hair from her face. 

He nodded his head and made his way upstairs with the help of Derek and Jennifer. Hotch stayed behind and looked around the small cellar. He saw a few water bottles and some crackers. There was a faint beeping in the dark corner of the room. Hotchner made his way towards in and recognized the shape of a camera. Taking out the film he stuck it in his trouser pocket and made his way up the stairs. 

**...**

They had made it through the hospital and were on the jet, two hours from home. Spencer was sitting in the back of the jet looking out the window. For the most part everyone was asleep, except for Blake and Hotchner. Alex was reading an old literature book and taking notes,  _probably for a future teaching lesson,_ and Aaron was staring at him. Just dead on staring, not ever trying to hide it. Spencer tensed up when Hotch stood and made his way towards him. He sat across from him and leaned forward on the table. 

Spencer looked at him a few times but Aaron never said anything. Finally Reid sighed and turned his body straight. 

"I'm sorry for hitting you back there." Spencer apologized.

"Don't be. I would have you." Spencer looked at him in shock then smiled when he saw Aaron smile.

Aaron sobered up and laid his hand on Reid's. 

"Spencer, are you okay?" Aaron asked.

Spencer was going to lie. He was going to say 'Yeah of course.' But he didn't.

"No, but I will be. With time, I will be." 

That answer seemed to satisfy Hotchner enough. He sat back and closed his eyes after seeing Reid do it first.

**...**

The room shifted again and he was in Hotch's office. He remembers this day. After Emily's death. 

He opened his eyes to a cement floor. He truly thought he had been saved. 

It was all a dream.

**...**

**TBC**

 

 


End file.
